deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Benkei Musashibou
Leone vs Benkei Musashibou Leone vs Benkei Musashibou is a What-If! Death Battle and is settled to be BigBangOverlord's second written battle in the year 2018, it features BigBang's repeating and personal favorite combatant: Leone , from the anime'' Akame ga Kill!'' and Benkei Musashibou from the visual novel game series Maji De Watash ni Koi Shinasai! respectfully. This fight also features RedQueenAkame as Alisa from the God Eater franschise. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Maji De Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! These strong, fast-fighting women like to make things fun and love to drink up big, but when the glasses are down, which of these alcoholic brute women would bring in the pain to the victory? Interlude (*Queue-:'' Pacific Rim- "Go Big or Go Home" Epic Metal Cover'' *) Bang: Another fight along the way, and probably our best one yet Alisa: Making their way on the ring, these two fine ladies love to drink, they have killer bodies that'll whoo any man...and our residencial dragon... Akame: And would probably break our bones if they are not in a mood. LeoneifightsintoDeathBattle(Imgever).png Alisa: Leone, Night Raid's lion powerhouse... BenkeifightsintoDeathBattle.png Bang: And Benkei Musashibou, the female clone of the Japanese Legendary Hero... Alisa: I’m Alisa the God Eater, she’s Night Raid’s Akame, and he’s Bang the Dragon… Akame: And it’s our task to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle… Leone Background: *One of the longest surviving Night Raid members. *''Age: 20, Height: 170cm (5'7'), Gender: Female. *Born in the slums, later recruited by the Revolutionary Army. *Was the info gatherer before Chelsea and one of Night Raid Key fighters. *Likes to swindle at people. *Last Night Raid Member to go. *Loves to drink occasionally. '''Abilities: *Wields the teigu Lionel. *Grants her superhuman strength, animalistic speed and reflexes, enhanced senses, med-tier regenerative and healing abilities. *Expert swindler. *Pro bare-knuckle fighter. Alisa: Alright Bang, we gotta talk about this…This is likely our 5th Battle-script that features Leone. Bang: Yeah, so? Alisa: Look, we all know you are a bit sulky about her unnecessary death in the manga and you really want to rip Takahiro’s neck off, But is there a point in discussing everything about Leone when we have already discuss this 5 times already? Bang: I am not going to skip her analysis no matter what…You have a problem with that? You are free to leave this record room… Akame: How about you calm down and let the two of us handle this while you look after Leone from another room? Okay? Bang: Yeah… *SFX: Leaving room, door shuts* Alisa: Why the hell did you let him out? (*BG Soundtrack: Akame ga Kill!: Fallen Heroes *) Akame: Let us just get into a brief summary of Leone. Leone was born and grew up from the slums thanks to the corruption of the Empire on our Country. There she makes a most of her living massaging others to make some money, to the point that she learned how to swindle other people to survive. Alisa: But one day, she beats up and killed a nobleman in order to save some kids from his wrath and she was recruited into the Revolutionary Army. (*BG Soundtrack: Akame ga Kill!: Sakaba *) Akame: As you readers have recalled. Leone possesses a teigu called ‘Lionel’ which turns her into a half-lion fighter and usually just beat the shit out of her enemies. In case you are wondering, since many people do, we are safe to say we are using Composite Leone, since they are only 2 verses that are close to one another unlike the comics, movies and shit…So yeah, since the manga and anime are almost similar, there’s not point of saying their difference beside story plot lines. With her teigu, she is strong enough to kill a person with a single blow. Smash through 4 armed gangster goons with a single kick. Smashes through and out of the ground with ease. Lift a boulder up and smashes it at Dorothea. And punches through a giant pillar and uses it as a baseball bat. Alisa: In measurement to her height. This pillar is made of hard marble or even granite, easily weighing up to 33 tons. And while holding this pillar and tries to swing it at Ran, the Winged jaeger. Akame: She’s also a powerful tank, she was able to take bolts of powerful lightning from the deceased General Budo. Alisa: In scientific terms, just a few thousand of volts of these lightning will be enough to kill a fully grown man at his primes, and even a fully grown elephant. But Leone was able to withstand hundred thousands of volts of lightning over her and even move after that. Akame: She’s skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with stronger foes and won half of those fights. Handles an eradication mission of killing nearby Danger Beasts and killed more than Tatsumi with the addition of killing the Alpha. She was able to heal fast, her Regeneration Ability helps her heal from serious wounds. Adding this to her insane durability, she’s one hard lion to kill. She even survived being mauled by everone’s favorite villain waifu, Esdeath. Alisa: And if you guys are wondering if we are going to mention about her ‘final fight’. For yours and Bang’s sakes, we will not…We just can’t bring it up while we have a goddamn dragon who can’t move on on a character’s death…She is a strong fighter, but she usually rushes in fight head-first, as well as lacking defensive skills and long-range attacks. She is prone to come back with fatal wounds. Akame: But what we CAN say is that when Leone is put into a corner and things go way to hard, you all saw that her teigu can fuse to her, making her more lion-like and even makes her look more like a were-beast… Alisa: With this ‘Lionel-Fused” form, her speed and beast strength is doubled. But since this happened when her teigu broke. It is unknown if this form can even last longer than it should. BUT as we compare it to Tatsumi being a dragon and all, it should have been permanent. Akame: But Takahiro didn’t make it permanent, which leads to her unnecessary death which lead us to this situation where we need Bang to help us with this fight… Alisa: We now have a big problem with our hands now Takashitro! YOU HAPPY NOW!? (*Leone: I owe this kid a favor, guess it is time I repay him *winks* *) Benkei Background: *One of the Genji Trio. *''Age: 18, Height: 170cm (5'7'), Gender: Female. *Cloned by the Kuki Corporation with the DNA coming from a historical figure, Benkei Musashibou. *One of the strongest and fastest characters in Majikoi S. *Occassionally teases Yoichi. *Defeated Tatsuko, Nubashima, and Margit Eberbach. *Loves to drink occasionally as well. '''Abilities: *Uses a spearheaded staff as a weapon. *Unnatural strength and speed. *Expert fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. *Expertise in Judo, Wrestling, staff-wielding and fist fights… *Has a finisher called Adamantine Charge. Akame: Feeling better now? Bang: Yeah… Alisa: Good, cuz we are on tight schedule so let’s get going with this combatant… (*BG Soundtrack: Majikoi! A-1 Musashibou Benkei ending credits song *) Bang: Kawakami City is a city that indulge on their rich history of war, battles and samurais. Up to this day, special people are taught the disciplined fight of Kawakami Arts. In fact there is a family clan named Kawakami….Yes they also run the town second to their dictator-I mean Prime Minister… Alisa: Just take a look at the previous fight, that gal learned Kawakami arts illegally. Akame: But in this verse, we are going to take a further look at a strong fighter, Benkei Musashibou… (*Benkei: Found you! *) Alisa: Wait, this one? As if a sleepyhead wasn’t odd enough, now it’s a carefree, lazy, easy gets jealous drunkcard?… Bang: And she’s pretty if you ask me…. Alisa: What is with you and drunk women festish? Akame: Benkei Musashibou is one of the Genji Three, a group of children who re cloned from the DNAs of Japan’s historical figures. In Benkei’s case, she is cloned from, well…Benkei. Alisa: A big-tough ass of a monk who is known to master long staff-like weapons, exceptionally strong and like to drink up sake as well… Bang: Benkei Musashibou, as a clone of Benkei, is expected by the organization, the Kukis, to be an idol and be glorious and smart… Alisa: BUT that is not her thing, you see… Benkei likes to drink and be overall lazy and mischievous…In short, she just wants to be like a child. Akame: But being a clone of the legendary figure. Benkei is superhuman. She and the other clones enrolled at Kawakami Academy, the big school in this city. As expected, she is placed on the class 2-S. Bang: In short, we’ll break it down to ya, S-Class means superior class where students are not only strong and capable fighters, but they are super-ass rich and smart. In fact this class holds the smartest students around. Alisa: But Benkei has got into some issues with the school, see…When we say she has a drinking habit, it is actually part of her genes. Akame: Like normal humans, alcohol-drinks is like her water. Especially an alcohol-concentrated Kawakami Water. She has to drink no and often to keep her in track. Otherwise, she’ll be in a water rehab. Bang: And since this is high school, they can’t tolerate students drinking alcohol. BUT because of her conditions, they have to let her be under the condition that she makes it to the third on the top student grades list. Alisa: And in case you guys are wondering, that’s already a hard challenge, you have to be smart and skilled to do so. HELL, it is hard to even make it to the tenth rank. Bang: Yeah, and those assholes dared her to make it to number 3. Akame: Along the way, she meets with the protagonist, Yamato. And after a game route of a storyline, they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Bang: That was rather quick… Alisa: Akame’s blunt on those topic so let’s get into what we know best…Her weapons. Akame: Her skills… (*BG Soundtrack: Majikoi A-1 OST - KOROMOGAWA - Benkei vs Nabeshima *) Bang: And her feats…Starting of, Benkei is a very strong fighter, she has a tendency to hold her fellow Clones in a satisfying Dragon-Sleeper hold. Easily overpower 10 highly-skilled Kawakami Students in a beach sumo match, this including a giant woman and throws her all across the sea and won by throwing them ALL to the bloody sea with very, very minimal effort. And even tanks a blow from Margit Eberbach and even lifts her up afterwards like the attack was nothing, with AND without her eyepatch limiter… Alisa: In the official Majikoi Database, Margit has a strong defensive power that rivals a castle fortress. And even has the power attack that can bring down a fortress. Akame: Benkei’s strength is sometimes displayed daily everytime she clutches her friend Yoichi or even throw him towards another building. Her strength rivaled to those of Momoyo (Majikoi’s strongest fighter, as well as Kawakami version of Superman) and Tatsuko Itagaki (You guys read the other fight to know her ). And yeah, again with Margit, she was able to back her off, a European soldier with a durability like a fortress wall, with a light punch. Alisa: What makes her dangerous is her speed, in fact, her main stat was never her strength, it is her speed, in Majikoi S, Kawakami combatants are defined by different categories. Benkei is one of the fastest fighters in her verse. Capable of keeping up with Margit even without her limiter. She can pin down and take out so many opponents within a few seconds. Akame: Her weapon of choice is a long staff with a spear-end in it. Like her predecessor, she uses her staff to knock out, disbalance or even slams her opponents down. She can also use it like a javelin thanks to the spear end. Alisa: And when she can go overboard, she calls upon the Adamantine Charge… Bang: The Adamantine Charge is her special finisher, it is her super strength which will make her able to fight at least on par with master-class people like Momoyo for 3 minutes. The technique is a reenactment of the last stand from the history of Benkei and Yoshitsune. It is like adrenaline, but only super-enhanced and divine. During her route she became so strong that she was able to knockout Nabeshima (who is also a strong master-class fighter) easily in 10 seconds and her overpowering Ki could be felt anywhere within Kawakami. Akame: With all of her extreme superhuman talents, also comes her weaknesses. First off. She never starts a fight, in fact, she only goes into a fight if someone else started it or if she is invited (or forced) into it. Second, she goes on a drink rehab whenever she doesn’t get some alcohol in her. And she also loose to far stronger and more talented fighters, since she is one of the strongest fighters, SHE is not the strongest overall, we could say that she's the 3rd strongest in Kawakami, give or take... Bang: And I alone took 5 whole days of watching videos, playing light novels, and even reading numerous database on Benkei alone… Alisa: Specifically 5 days, 3 hours and exactly 7 minutes… Akame: Why did you time his research sched? Alisa: So that I can put that on our future database…. (Benkei: I feel like I wanna do nothing ...*) Interlude Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set and ready to duek it out... Akame: It is time we see which of these two female drinks-loving powerhouses will make the break and who will take the win... Bang: Let's get this fight wild and going....LET'S GET READDDYYYY TO RUUUUUMMMBBBBLLLEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT Pre-Fight A festival is held and everyone is in a life of a party. Within a small local bar nearby. The lion assassin, Leone indulges herself in drinking a fine plate of sake. Just coming from a finished mission, she has spent all of her savings on gambling and the rest of her remaining money on booze. As she was about to take the last bottle of sake. Another woman, the clone of a legendary hero, Benkei grabs it absent-mindedly. As she drinks the rest of the sake away. She lets out a satisfying sigh of pleasure. However, Leone did not take this so lightly. She gets up in an angry fashion and grabs Benkei by the shoulder, she hurls her right out of the bar. Leone: Dammit girl! That was their last sake, you’re gonna have to pay me back for that! Leone roared as she stormed out. Benkei, in a not-so-good mood, she punches Leone right onto a building that collapsed on the impact. Benkei: Sorry, I got nothing to pay you back for the booze, might as well forget it… Benkei shrugged her shoulders. Leone quickly bursts out of the building and charges at Benkei, already in her lion-mode. Benkei raises her spear-headed staff and stands her ground. Waiting for the impact to come. Leone: You just done it now bitch! FIGHT! (*BG Soundtrack:'' Game Changer'' *) Leone collides with Benkei with a shoulder tackle, the impact did nothing more to make Benkei even stagger, she quickly grabs Leone and throws her to the ground. She spun her staff and whips at Leone with such force it sends her flying towards the crowd of people, who soon panics as Leone crashes by. Leone quickly recovers and rolls away just as Benkei comes leaping down and smashing her staff at the ground where Leone use to be. Leone quickly grabs hold on Benkei and executes a German Suplex that shatters the ground. But just as Leone releases Benkei, Benkei grabs her and executes a German Suplex of her own, only her shatters the earth stronger. She lifts Leone b the head and kicks her right out of the village. Leone quickly gets up and tackles Benkei, she pins her to the ground and begins to pummel her. Benkei simply takes the attack, she punches Leone b the jaw and grabs her leg, she lifts her up and continuously stabs her with her staff. She tosses Leone’s bloodied body onto the wilderness as she turns and begins to walk back. She pause at that moment she turned, the sudden feeling of overpowering bloodlust surrounds her, Leone, all healed up and pissed leaps out like a big cat, she pounced at Benkei, who is surprised to see Leone’s wounds quickly healed. Benkei: You heal fast…Met someone similar… Benkei finally gives her full attention at Leone, it was her turn to charge. She was fast, she speared Leone and breaks through the nearby trees and smashes through a huge wall, leading them back into the village. Benkei throws Leone away and throws her staff spearhead first. Leone dodges the spear and smashes her fist on the ground, she pulls out a huge boulder out and throws it at Benkei. Benkei simply breaks through the rock with ease with a single round house. Leone sees her opening and tackles Benkei once more, she tries to go in for the kill by snapping her neck. Benkei, however proves she’s too tough for that. She grabs hold on Leone’s clutches and overpowers her with brute strength. She slams her down and wrap her legs around Leone’s waist, she wraps her arms around her neck and tries to break Leone with a Dragon Sleeper hold. Leone tries to shake her loose but she held on too tight. So she tries to break out of her hold but seeing she is not strong enough. She grabs a nearby rock and slams it over at Benkei’s face. Being hit by the rock, Benkei loosen her hold, just enough for Leone to shake her off. By the time Leone gets on her feet, Benkei grabs Leone and slams her to a nearby building. Benkei approaches and picks up her staff. She walks inside the building to where she tossed Leone into. It was dark. The lights were out due to the wild commotion they must have caused. As Leone looks around, Leone charges from the side. Benkei was knocked onto a stone pillar, there Leone pummels her over and over to the pillar. Benkei grabs Leone by the face and simply slams her to the pillar behind her. Breaking it to rubble. Leone slowly gets up, her bruises and wounds fades away as she recovers. Leone: This woman is strong…So let’s see if I can get her with spee''d… (*BG Soundtrack: ''Phantom by NatesWantsToBattle *) Leone quickly charges with great speed and attacks at Benkei, she was able to drive Benkei a few feet away trying to stay in the fight. It happens a bit too fast, for Benkei, she seen faster, she IS faster. With a quick burst of speed on her own and dodges Leone’s attack, leaving her more than surprised. Benkie delivers a quick and powerful barrage of attacks with her staff onto Leone. Leone still throws in a hell of a fight, Benkei respects that, but she can’t let throw of this fight, the two continue to duke it out in a series of quick powerful kicks, throws and strikes. From with that moment where Leone takes a breather. Benkei grabs Leone once more and throws her to a very far distance. Far from the city, Leone crashes onto a nearby mountain range, as she crashes, Benkei’s spear pierces directly on her belly. Soon followed with Benkei landing a stunning kick to Leone’s chest. Benkei lifts Leone up and slams her to a tree, as Benkei approaches towards Leone, she tackles Benkei and swings her towards the three shattering it to splinters. Seeing Leone transformed into a more, beast-like form. Leone was stronger and faster than before, proving by pummeling Benkei over and over. Benkei still stood on her gorund as the two continue to deliver heavy blows towards each other. As Leone tries to go infor the kill for one more time. Benkei unleashes a short blinding light. Benkei: Adamantine Charge! She tanks Leone’s blows and proceeds to beat Leone to a bloody pulp with her staff, She has gone far stronger from before, and even far faster as Leone cannot break out or escape from this fight. Leone should have let the drink-situation slide. As she tries to escape. Benkei grabs hold on Leone and lifts her up. Benkei cried out. Benkei: GENJI-STYLE BACKBREAKER!!! As Benkei breaks Leone’s back, she simply throws her to the ground, seeing Leone’s healing factor, working a bit slower than usual bit still faster than those of any normal rate healing. Benkei lifts Leone up and looks at her in the eye. BenkeI: Let me ask you this question, can you swim? Leone: Why would you ask me tha-'' As Leone was about to finish, Benkei lets out a grunt as she throws Leone onto the sky. Leone was on such a high altitude, she comes crashing down on the seas that can be felt from where Benkei is standing on. Benkei slowly falls of her feet. Tired and exhausted, she takes out her Kawakami water and drinks it. ''Benkei: Haha! That hits the spot! K.O.!! As Benkein enters a nearby bar. She sees Leone, drinking in a big mug. Both of them spot each other, rather than starting another. Benkei smiles and sits next to Leone. Leone tosses a small bag of coins to the bartender, they raise their mugs and clack it at each other. Earning each other's respects. RESULTS (*BG Soundtrack: Fate/Apocrypha OP- Eiyuu Unmei no Uta *) Alisa: Thank god Bang isn’t sulking that much… Bang: I thank the booze…It keeps me so drunk that I don't know what's going on.... Alisa: Well, Leone lose.... Bang: What the bloody fuck!? Alisa: Just be thankful she's alive to tell the tale. Akame: Leone may be more experienced due to growing up in the slumbs and spends her lifetime as an assassin, Benkei however took on most of the categories. She overtakes her in speed, strength and even durability… Bang: We were able to witness Leone’s peak strength firsthand with the boulder and the pillar feat. Benkei shows her weakest feat in action with even bigger weights. Throwing everyone out of the beach and onto the sea. She was able to hold down Tatsuko, a girl a hundred times stronger than her by the least. Safe to confirm that both combatants were equal in terms of strength. Akame: And in terms of speed, she was able to keep up to Margit without her eyepatch limiter. And she could even overpower her. In the database states that her defense strength is that of a heavy castle. Bang: Though Leone was able to take a mauling from Esdeath and even survived a big explosion point blank and survived. Benkei's durability is enough to tank a nuclear explosion attack. Shown as she was able to stand toe-to-toe with Nabeshima, a guy whose strength is so amazing, with a single punch can shake the earth and sedn people flying with complete ease. Alisa: In short, while Leone can handle a group and army of stronger men. Benkei has the strength to bring down a full hard castle. And even if Leone becomes slightly stronger and faster if she goes on Lionel-fused form, that alone would just match Benkei if she's partiallly serious, plus there’s no way in hell she can match up to Benkei if she ever goes on Adamantine charge… Bang: In the end, Leone was washed up after that…. WINNER Winner_Benkei_Musashibo.png Akame: The winner is Benkei Musashibo.... Next Time: It is the fight between 2 Spies, Chelsea vs the Spy...coming up.... Trivia *''What these two combatants have in common is that they are both strong women who enjoy indulging on alcoholic drinks and is often their groups fast powerhouse.'' **Ironically, Bang the Dragon has a huge crush on them both, thus leading him to his difficult decision on this fight if it is to even make it happen or not. Which leads to the ending that Leone is still alive but defetaed and beaten up. *By Alisa's words, this is BigBangOverlordBuster's 6th What-If? Death Battle that features Leone from Akame ga Kill! **However, unlike his previous fights, this is his first fight where Leone lose in a battle (second if counting Leone vs Bullet ''). *This is one of his longest and most challenging fights yet (second only to ''Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki ). *Much like Alisa's words, it really took up to 5 whole days to research on a single combatant whose main feats are solely relied on in the Visual Novel Series: Benkei Musashibo. **Bang has played Benkei's route a long time on his comrade's PC as well as reading some of the Majikoi official Database. Plus wth some actual calculations of their known feats, Thuus the fight's result and outcome... ***Benkei Musashibou is also a character not featured nor mentioned in the Death Battle Fanon Wiki page up to date. ****Benkei is also the most difficult chracter Bang and Alisa has ever studied and covered since their resources is heavily limited to the Visual Novel alone. *In this episode, Bang is still a bit moody after Leone's passing in the manga series. Poll Who do you think will win? Leone Benkei Musashibou Draw They'll call it even and go on a girl's night out drinking XDXD Agree with the Results?? Yes I don't vote, I just want to see who wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018